The present invention relates to fidget spinner and, more particularly, to holders for fidget spinners.
The current way of holding and playing with fidget spinners is limited to holding them with two fingers and spinning the device. While enjoyable for entertainment and stress relief, this limits and does not create any additional enjoyment or imagination with the toy.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved holding apparatus for a fidget spinner.